


Random 2:57 AM Salphdyne thing

by Akumus_Sleep_Deprived_Fics_69



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anime Is Real, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Regrets Absolutely Nothing, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, First fic pog, Fluff, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loveable dorks, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Nothing, but that's what this account is about rite, did i mention fluff and cuddles, ok maybe i regret writing fanfiction while sleep deprived af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumus_Sleep_Deprived_Fics_69/pseuds/Akumus_Sleep_Deprived_Fics_69
Summary: Three dorks cuddling on a sofa. That's basically it.
Relationships: Alphys/Sans (Undertale), Alphys/Sans/Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Author/Sadness, Sans/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Random 2:57 AM Salphdyne thing

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like there isn't enough salphydyne is the world (that isn't underswap), so here ya go, content-starved salphdyne shippers
> 
> also first Ao3 account an first fic yay :D

\- - -

Assorted junk food wrappers littered the floor, as well as soda bottles and bits of popcorn.

A plush, navy sofa sat in front of the disabled TV. Piled onto it were three sleepy dorks. One was a tall, fishlike monster. The second was a short, chubby lizard with yellow scales. And the third was a small skeleton with a rounded skull and a skeletal grin. The three had just finished binging a new anime they had recently discovered. They had on pink, anime style cat ear headbands, and they wore cozy pajamas with references to various animes scattered throughout their design.

The clock read 2:24 AM. They had really stayed up late, hadn’t they?

\- - -

Alphys stirred in her sleep, then groggily opened an eye. Her boyfriend and girlfriend were sleeping peacefully next to her. Undyne’s arm was wrapped around her torso, and Sans was curled up in the crook of her arm. She giggled quietly at the skeleton’s catlike behavior. It was nice to have somebody smaller than her around. She could finally be the one to do the teasing! (Even though he was only about one and a half inches shorter than her)

Undyne nuzzled into her neck, and curled herself around the other two like a blanket. Undyne was always protective of her datemates, even in her sleep. It was adorable, sweet, and made Alphys love her all the more. She closed her eyes for a moment, and just appreciated their presence.

\- - -

Alphys was suddenly hit with a headache, pounding through her skull. It took almost all of her self control not to groan out loud.

 _Guess that's what happens when I don't sleep enough, huh..._ She thought wearily.

…

This headache was really bad.

All of a sudden she was seized with the desire to hug those loveable dorks, cuddling to distract herself from the head pain.

Alphys nuzzled back into Undyne’s chest and wrapped her arms around Sans’s ribcage, squishing the three lovers into a big, comforting jumble of bones and scales. She felt warm and content, and her SOUL buzzed happily in her chest.

Stars... being able to do this was amazing… living with her two lovers was great.

"...Lovers", she adored using that term. She loved the sound of it. She loved them, and wouldn’t trade the two for the world and beyond.

With those warm thoughts swirling about in her head, Alphys drifted off to sleep alongside her two datemates. The warm, steady pulses of their SOULs next to her own and the pure, happy energy radiating off of them in waves were the last things she was conscious of, before she too succumbed to the heavy feeling of tiredness pulling at her eyelids.

“.....Mmnigh’... ” Sans mumbled.

“..Gnigh'... y'two...." Undyne murmured.

“G’night, guys.... Love ya'..."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short its just currently 3:26 an im tired. My brain couldn't come up with more fluff. Damn it, the sleep deprivation is finally beginning to take effect


End file.
